1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to drip trays for use in beverage dispensing equipment, and in particular, to drip trays that can be easily installed and removed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fountain beverage dispensing equipment is well known in the art and generally consists of one or more beverage dispensing valves supported on an upright member, below which is positioned a drip tray for catching any spilled or excess beverage. The drip tray generally consists of a vacuum formed piece of plastic having a perimeter edge and an inclined bottom surface designed to direct liquid to one or more drain hole outlets. The perimeter edge will usually includes a lip for supporting a wire cup rest. Each drain hole also typically include a hose fitting extending therethrough and secured thereto. The hose then extends generally vertically down through the housing of the dispenser for directing the waste liquid to a suitable drain.
It is a common experience for the drains of fountain beverage drip trays to become clogged over time. Often, successful unplugging of the drain requires access to the fitting for removal of the hose clamp and the hose. Unfortunately, the hose fitting and clamp are generally located within a sheet metal housing of the dispenser at a position that is generally difficult to access. The problem of access can be further exacerbated by the fact that beverage dispensers can be installed in a customized manner and "built in" to a customer's countertop. Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to have a drip tray that can be quickly and easily serviced and cleaned.